Systems are known as services provided on the Internet in which a user can log in on these services from a terminal used by the user to get the provision of these services. To be more specific, these systems are online games and membership information providing services provided by business enterprises, for example. These systems, each configured by a server and a terminal in general, allow users to log in on these systems from terminals of users and play games provided by the server and use information provision services therefrom.